Inuyasha's Career 1 Inuyasha's Pride and Joy
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Inuyasha owns his parent's Thoroughbred farm. He breeds, trains, and races the horses on the farm. Shippo and his favorite horse is Inuyasha's only company on the farm. Until he meets two female jockeys named Kagome and Sango. Complete!
1. Inuyasha's Pride and Joy

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter1**

Inuyasha's Pride and Joy.

Twenty year old Inuyasha inherited his parent's Thoroughbred farm when they died. The farm was actually left to Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru hated the farm so he gave Inuyasha ownership of the farm. Pride and Joy Farm is the farm's name. Now Inuyasha is incharge of breeding, training, and racing the fram's horses. Inuyasha also trains for others owners but not many. Sense Inuyasha is to tall he has to hire jockeys to ride the horses. Pride and Joy farm is located in the counrtyside in between Louisevill and Lexington Kentucky. Inuyasha has had the fram for only a year. He had graduated high school when he was eighteen. His father taught Inuyasha and Sesshomaru how to train horses. But Sesshomaru doesn't love horses the way Inuyasha does. Right now Inuyasha is training two horses that were born om the farm.

And he's training four horses for Bob and Better the next door neighbors. The tow horses that were born on the farm are a two-year-old cold and a four-year-old filly. The four-year-old filly's name is Lady Kikyo. She is black with a bold white stripe on her face. Lady Kikyo is named after Inuyasha's childhood friend and grilfriend Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kikyo knew each other sense they were four years old. Unfortunately at the begining of his freshmen year in high school. Kikyo and her family died in an car accident. When Kikyo died they had been dateing sense the 7th grade. The same day Kikyo died a black filly with a white stripe was born. That black filly was Lady Kikyo now she is four-years-old. In the two years Lady Kikyo has raced. She's raced eight times won six times and placed second two times.

Now the two-year-old colt is grey with a black mane and tail. He also has a white stripe on his face. But his is in a shape of a sword. Inuyasha named the har to handle colt Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha is in the training barn where he keeps the horses he's training in. He is picking out Lady Kikyo's hoofs. He has his long silvery white hair pulled back in a long pony tail to keep it out of his way. Then Inuyasha put the saddle pad and the small exercise saddle on her back. Then he put her reins and bridle on. Just then a young red headed boy came in the barn.

"Are you read to workout Lady Kikyo Shippo?" asked Inuyasha.

Shippo is fifteen years old and lives in a small cottage on the farm. His parents died were friends of Inuyasha's family. But Shippo's parents died in a plane crush along with Inuyasha's parents. Sense Shippo isn't old enough to be a jockey he exercise rides Inuyasha's horses.

"Yes I'm read to ride." said Shippo.

Inuyasha gave Shippo a a leg up on the 16 hand tall filly. Shippo rode Lady Kikyo to the training track. Inuyasha walked up to the track rail with his stopwatch and Lady Kikyo's clipboard. He keeps track of Lady Kikyo's workout times on papers that are clipped on the clipboard. Shippo is warming up Lady Kikyo by having her canter once around the track. When Lady Kikyo passed by Inuyasha he told Shippo to breeze her six furlongs. A furlong is 1/8 of a mile so six furlongs is 3/4 of a mile. Shippo cantered Lady Kikyo to the 3/4 pole. Then he crouched lower in the saddle which qued Lady Kikyo to go faster. At the sam time Inuyasha started his stopwatch. Inuyasha loves watching Lady Kikyo run her long strides cover alot of ground. He stopped his stopwatch when Lady Kikyo crossed the finish line. Shippo sttod in the saddle to slow Lady Kikyo. She bucked a little as to say "I want to keep goin." Shippo cooled down Lady Kikyo then he dimounted and led her to the gap in the rail.

"How did she do Inuyasha?" asked Shippo with a smile.

"Four-five seconds flat now please go give her a bath." said Inuyasha patting Lady Kikyo.

Shippo led the black filly to the back of the barn to give her a bath. After Shippo was done bathing and drying Lady Kikyo. He led her into the barn Tetsusaiga snorted when they passes by. Shippo ignored the unruly colt and put Lady Kikyo in her stall. It is Octorber 15th 2005 the Breeder's Cup is on the 22nd. Inuyasha told Shippo he plans on leaving for Belmont Park tomorrow. So Shippo got everything ready to go for tomorrow. He and Inuyasha loaded the trailer with hay and grain. They put saddles, bridles, reins, and leg wrapings in the back of Inuyasha's truck. Then Shippo went to his cottage and Inuyasha went to the main house. In the morning after eating and packing a duffel bag Shippo went down ti the training barn.

Inuyasha has Lady Kikyo and Tetsusaiga in the crossties. Shippo wrapped Lady Kikyo's legs while Inuyasha wrapped Tetsusaiga's legs. As usual Tetsusaiga is being a hand full. After wrapping Lady Kikyo's and Tetsusaiga's legs. They loaded Lady Kikyo and Tetsusaiga into the trailer. Then Inuyasha and Shippo got into the truck and headed toward Elmont New York.

"Inuyaha how many has Tetsusaiga raced?" asked Shippo.

"He has raced three times and won three times." said Inuyasha.

On their way to New York they stooped every ten miles at a rest stop. They would unload Lady Kikyo and Tetsusaiga and lead them around to stretch them out. Tourists would takes pictures and ask questions. Inuyasha and Shippo arrived at Belmont Park on the 17th. Inuyasha parked close to the shed rows. First they unloaded Lady Kikyo and Tetsusaiga. And put them in their stalls. Then they unloaded the saddles, reins, bridles, hay, grain, and leg wrappings. Inuyasha decieded to workout Lady Kikyo and Tetsusaiga on the 19th. Tomorrow Inuyasha is going have Shippo take Lady Kikyo and Tetsusaiga out on the track for a jog. On the 19th Shippo breezed Lady Kikyo four furlongs which is a half mile in foutry-five seconds. Then Shippo breezed Tetsusaiga four furlongs in fourty-four seconds.

Watching Shippo breezeing Inuyasha's horses are two female jockeys. They are impressed by what they see.

"We should ask the trainer if we can ride for him Kagome." said the girl.

"Yes we should Sango." said Kagome.

They followed Shippo and Tetsusaiga to where he was being stalbed.

"Exucuse me young man who is the trainer of those horses?" asked Kagome.

"He went to the news stand to get a Daily Racing Form." said Shippo.

"What are the horse's names?" asked Sango.

"The black filly is Lady Kikyo and this is guy is named Tetsusaiga." said Shippo pointing at the horses.

"What are your names?" asked Shippo putting Tetsusaiga in his stall.

"I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango we are jockeys." said Kagome.

"Jockeys huh I hope you're good." said Inuyasha walking up to them.

Kagome and Sango turned around to see Inuyasha. They introduced themselfs to Inuyasha and told him how much experence they have.

"Not bad for twenty year old female jockeys." said Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha heard Tetsusaiga snort as Shippo walked by his stall.

"Which one of you can handle a hard to handle horse?" asked Inuyasha pointing at Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome is great at handleing hard to handle horses." commented Sango.

"Ok then you two are hired Sango you will ride Lady Kikyo and Kagome you will ride Tetsusaiga." said Inuyasha.

"Umm we didn't get your name." said Sango.

"Oh my name is Inuyasha." he said.

"Don't you train for Bob and Betty?" asked Kagome.

"Not anymore thanks to Koga." said Inuyasha with a sigh.

"What did he do?" asked Kagome.

"He told them some lies and now Koga trains for them." said Inuyasha.

"Look at the time Kagome we have to pick up my brother from school." said Sango.

Sango and Kagome left after sayin bye to the horses. Sango's brother Kohaku lives with Sango and Kagome. They live in Kentucky also thry are in New York for the Breeder's Cup.

"By the way hows school Shippo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Good I'm doing my homework." said Shippo looking up from his books.

After getting Kohaku at school they went to the hotel they are staying at.

"Oh Kagome Saturday will be the first time we've riden in any of the Breeder's Cup races." said Sango nervisly.

"I know it's going to be exciting." said Kagome smileing.

"You two are going to ride in one of the Breeder's Cup races cool." said Kohaku.

"Yup I'm riding on the Distaff and Kagome is in the Juvenile." said Sango.

Kohaku used the phone and called his friends and told them what races his sister and Kagome will ride in.

Note:Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Shippo,and Koga are not demon in this story. But they still have the same looks exspet Shippo doesn't have that bow in his hair.


	2. The Breeder's Cup

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 2**

The Breeder's Cup.

It's Saturday is in the female jockeys' locker room getting changed. She is getting changed into Pride and Joy farm's red, white, and gold silks. Inuyasha is at the paddock getting Lady Kikyo ready. Kagome, Shippo, and Kohaku are standing at the rail in front of the grand stand. It's a nice sunny day and the track is listed as fast. Shippo went to the paddock. Inuyasha told Shippo to walk Lady Kikyo around the walking ring.

"Well, well isn't it Inuyasha." said Koga with a smerk.

"I'm not in the mood Koga." said Inuyasha walking away.

Sango walked up to Inuyasha to see he had to say. She know there are four fillies and two mares in the race.

"Ok Sango Lady Kikyo has gate two I want you to keep her in third until the turn for home." instruted Inuyasha.

"Anything else?" asked Sango.

"Yah Rocket Girl is the speed but watch out for Summer Secret and Red Bird." said Inuaysha.

Inuyasha gave Sango a leg up whe nShippo stopped leading Lady Kikyo. Then Shippo led Lady Kikyo to the pony rider. Then Inuyasha and Shippo joined Kagome and Kohaku at the rail. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's golden eyes and silvery white hair.

"Here are the horses for the Breeder's Cup Distaff." said the announcer.

"Number 1 is Rocket Girl, Number 2 is Lady Kikyo, Number 3 is Black Widow, Number 4 is Summer Secret, Number 5 is Red Bird, and Number 6 is Rain Lady." added the announcer.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kagome watched as Lady Kikyo and the pony cantered by. Shippo found out Kohaku is fifteen like he is and they have become fast friends. The horses cantered up to the starting gate where the gate assists waited. The gate assists loaded the fillies and mares into the gate. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kaome are getting nervis. Kagome looked at Lady Kikyo's past races in The Daily Racing Form. She read that Lady Kikyo had won the first two legs of the filly triple crown. But she lost the last race in the filly triple crown by a nose. Just then Kagome heard "And their off in the Breeder's Cup Distaff!" Lady Kikyo came out of the gate beatufuly. Rocket Girl has the lead followed by Rain Lady. Lady Kikyo, Summer Secret, Black Widow, and Red Bird.

"Which horse is trained by Koga?" asked Kagome watching the fillies and mare run.

"The chestnut mare behind Lady Kikyo Summer Secert." said Inuyasha in a low voice.

On the back stretch Rocket Girl and Rain Lady have the lead. Followed by Lady Kikyo, and Summer Secret, Red Bird, and Black Widow.

"At the turn for home Rain Lady has the lead Rocket Girl is out of it. And here comes Lady Kikyo, Summer Secret, and Red Bird." said the announcer.

Rain Lady is by the rail so Sango brought Lady Kikyo outside a little.

"Come on girl give me what you got!" yelled Sango.

"Down the home stretch they come Rain has the lead but here comes Lady Kikyo and Summer Secert with a late charge." said the announcer with excitment.

Rain Lady's jockey hit Rain Lady on her left side with his wip. The filly drifeted away from the rail and into Lady Kikyo's path. Sango didn't see Rain Lady until it was to late. Lady Kikyo went down on her knees as Summer Secret ran by them. Everbody that was watching gasped. Lady Kikyo got right back up with Sango still on her back. The brave black filly hi her highest gear and crossed the finish line with Summer Secret.

"I hope they're ok." said Inuyasha running toward Lady Kikyo and Sango. Sango is pale and shaking. As Inuyasha ran up to them the announcer said "And the winner is Lady Kikyo."

Sango's face returned to normal color when she heard the announcer.

"Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha as he led Lady Kikyo to the winners circle.

"A little shaken up but fine." said Sango.

Kagome, Shippo, and Kohaku are waiting for them in the winners circle. As Inuyasha led Lady Kikyo into the winners circle she started to limp. After the winning picture in the winners circle. Shipop quickly untacked Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha led Lady Kikyo to the vet barn. Lady Kikyo has on the Breeder's Cup Distaff blanket on. All the winners gets a blanket. The next race is the Breeder's Cup Juvenile Fillies. Tetsusaiga won't race until after the Breeder's Cup Filly and Mare Turf. Shippo put away the tack then he, Kohaku, and Kagome joined Inuaysha at the vet barn. After weighing out and getting changed Sango joined them.

"So have you heard anything?" asked Sango looking worried.

"No we haven't sis." said Kohaku hugging his sister.

"Sango after Lady Kikyo got back up after falling to her knees did she limp?" asked Inuyasha in a worried voice.

"No, no she didn't." said Sango.

"Are you the owner of Lady Kikyo?" asked the vet walking up to them.

"Yes I am how is she?" asked Inuyasha still looking worried.

"I'm afraid she tor a ligament and her muscle and we have to do surgery to repair the damage." informed the vet.

Inuyasha told the vet where he's stableing his other horse. The Breeder's Cup Filly and Mare Turf is being run. Inuyasha and Shippo took Tetsusaiga to the paddock. Sango and Kohaku went by the winners circle to watck the race. Kagome changed into Inuyasha's jockey silks. Then Kagome got weighed then went to the walking ring. When she got there she could see Shippo leading Tetsusaiga around the walking ring. But she didn't see Inuyasha. She loked around until she saw a silvery white glimmer. Kagome walked over to the glimmer and say Inuyasha. He is punching the wall and crying.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" aske Kagome putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Lady Kikyo means the world to me if something goes wrong and she diess I don't know what I would do." sobbed Inuyasha.

"It's ok Belmont Park has the best vets in the country." said Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't answer he just kept crying.

"Why does she mean so much to you anyway?" asked Kagome.

"Lady Kikyo was born the same day my girl friend Kikyo died." said Inuyasha sadly

"Oh I see." said Kagome felling sorry for Inuyasha.

"Well Diablo is the speed and he is also Koga's horse and watch out for Galloping Gambler." said Inuyasha.

While Shippo held Tetsusaiga still Inuyasha gave Kagome a leg up. Then Inuyasha and Shippo joined Sango and Kohaku.

"Here are the horses for the Brreder's Cup Juvenile." said the announcer.

"Number 1 is Tetsusaiga, Number 2 is Galloping Gambler, Number 3 is Hot Shot, Number 4 is Diablo, and Number 5 is Demon." added the announcer.

As usual Tetsusaiga is bucking and trying to bite the pony. Kagome quickly got Tetsusaiga under contorl. Five minutes later the five colts are oof and running. Diablo took the lead followed by Demon, Galloping Gambler, Tetsusaiga, and Hot Shot. On the back stretch Diablo and Demon have the lead. Right behind them is Tetsusaiga and Galloping Gambler follwed by Hot Shot.

"At the turn for home Diablo has the lead follwed by Demon and here comes Tetsusaiga and Galloping Gambler." said the announcer.

Down the home stretch Diablo hit another gear.

"Ok Tetsusaiga go boy go!" yelled Kaome.

Both Tetsusaiga and Gallpoing Gambler hit antoher gear. Tetsusaiga and Galloping Gambler caught up with Diablo. And the three of crossed the finish line together. Kagome stood up in the saddle to slow Tetsusaiga and as usual Tetsusaiga fought to keep goning. After the winning picture in the winners circle. Inuyasha untacked Tetsusaiga and put on the winners blanet. Shippo and Kohaku led Tetsusaiga toward the barn. Kagome got weighed and changed while Inuyasha and Sango went to the vet barn. Meanwhile in Lexington Kentucky Sesshomaru is in his office watching the Breeder's Cup races.

Sesshomaru owns a music company called Demon records. He saw Lady Kikyo's accident. Sesshomaur was kind of wondering how Inuyasha was doing. Back at Belmont Park Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku are waiting for the vet. Just then they saw the vey leading Lady Kikyo toward them.

"Lady Kikyo are you ok?" asked Inuyasha going up to her.

The filly nickered as Inuyasha came up to her.

"This filly is a trooper she came out of surgery fine." informed the vet.

"Oh good. How about racing?" asked Inuyasha.

"No she won't be able to race you're going to have to retire her." the vet told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sished and led Lady Kikyoback to her stall. Kagome and Sango tool Kohaku back to the hotel after Inuyasha paid them Inuyasha told Shippo they would head back home tomorrow.

I hope you like the story so far. Please read review.


	3. Kagome, Sango, & Kohaku go live with Inu...

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome, Sango, & Kohaku go live with Inuyasha.

In the morning Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku missed the bus back to Kentucky.

"Oh man what are we going to do now?" asked Kagome looking at the bus schedule.

"Maybe we can ask Inuyasha for a ride home." said Kohaku.

"Good idea let's go see if they are still at the track." said Sango getting their bags.

When they got there Inuyasha just loaded Tetsusaiga and Lady Kikyo into the trailer. Then he closed the trailer and got read to get in the truck.

"Inuyasha wait can we ask you something?" asked Kagome as they ran up to the truck.

"Sure ask away." said Inuyasha looking a little happier from yesterday.

"We missed the bus to Kentucky and we were wondering if we could ride with you and Shippo?" asked Sango.

"Sure get in." said Inuyasha opening the truck's back doors.

Once back in Kentucky Kagome showed Inuyasha where they lived.

"Hmm you three live three miles away from my farm." said Inuyasha. reongnizeing the area.

When Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's, Sango's, and Kohaku's house. They saw that the house burnt down. Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku got out to see what was left. All they found was their fire proof box that they kept money and important papers in. They are glad that their garage didn't burn down. Because Sango's and Kagome's car is in the garage. Inuyasha felt sorry for Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku.

"What are we going to do now Sango?" asked Kohaku looking at their burnt down home.

"I don't know Kohaku." said Sango shaking her head.

Inuyasha stood by his truck thinking until he said "you three can stay at my place." Inuyasha got in his truck and drove off. Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku follwed in their car. When Inuyasha pulled into his driveway Shippo got out and showed Sango where to park. Inuyasha parked near one of the three barns. One barn is for weanlings and yearlings, one for the horses in training, and one for mares and stallions. Inuyasha parked near the mare and stallion barn. Shippo went down to the trailer and unloaded Tetsusaiga. And Inuyasha unloaded Lady Kikyo.

"Did you show the girls to the rooms?" asked Inuyasha as he closed the trailer.

"Yes I did and sense ther are only two extra rooms Sango said Kohaku can stay with me." informed Shippo.

"Where are they now?" asked Inuyasha.

"They went to the mall to buy clothes." said Shippo leading Tetsusaiga to the training barn.

Inuyasha slowly led the limping Lady Kikyo to her new stall in the mare half of the barn. Shippo came into the barn and gave Inuyasha Lady kikyo's name plate from her old stall in the training barn. Then Shippo left the barn. Just then Inuyasha heard a car pull up near the barn. Then a man walked into the barn.

"Hey Inuyasha I saw the race how's Lady Kikyo?" asked the man with a worried look on his face.

"Miroku my man she's fine but she won't be raceing." said Inuyasha greeting his friend.

Miroku looked in Lady Kikyo's stall and that her entire left leg is in a cast. Inuyasha and Miroku have been friends sense they were three. So Miroku knows everything Inuyasha's been through. Inuyasha and Miroku sat by Lady Kikyo's stall and talked. He told Miroku about the races and about Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku.

"Man that's to bad. But I'm glad Tetsusaiga won." said Miroku standing up.

"Hi Inuyasha who is your friend?" asked Kagome as they came in the barn.

"Oh Kagome, Sango, Kohaku this is Miroku." said Inuyasha intorduceing his friend to the girls and Kohaku.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." said Miroku smiling.

It's now Decmber Lady Kikyo's stiches were removed. And her leg is no longer in a cast. Ever sense Lady kikyo's accident Inuyasha has has been takeing great care of Lady Kikyo. He would take her on longer and longer walks. Now Lady Kikyo is walks wothout limping. Sango and Miroku have gotten to know each other and are now dateing. Kagome and Inuyasha have only gotten to know each other.

"Inuyasha do you want to go christmas shopping with me?" asked Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo already left in Miroku's car.

"Sure do you want to go in your car or my truck?" asked Inuyasha getting his and Kagome's keys.

"Let's take my truck theres more room in my truck." said Inuyasha leaving Kagome's keys on the table.

Once at the mall Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to meet each other at the food court at lunch time. Kagome had been shopping for five minutes when she ran into Shippo.

"Hey Shippo I'm glad I ran into you I have a question." said Kagome.

"Ask away Kagome." said Shippo.

"When Inuyasha goes on trail rides does he use a western saddle or an english saddle?" asked Kaogome.

"He uses a western saddle why?" asked Shippo scratching his head.

"Oh that's for me to know." said Kagome smiling.

Kagome left the mall and walked down the snow covered sidewalk. Then she went into a tack show. Kagome walked over to the western saddles. She looked at the saddles until she found the perfect one.

"Would you like this put in a box and wrapped?" asked the cashier.

"Yes please." said Kagome looking in her purse.

After buying the saddle Kagome returned to the mall and shopped until lunch time. She met Inuyasha at the food court. Inuyasha took all of their boxed and bags to his truck. Then he returned to the food court he and Kaome got a sub. Inuyasha and Kagome figures that Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo had left. Because they haven't seen them in a while. They atr, drank, talked and laughed. After eating Inuyasha and Kagome went to go see a movie. It is dark when they got to the farm. After Kagome put all the gifts she bought in her room she whne to go find Inuyasha. She found him on the front porch looking at the full moon.

"Lovely night isn't it?" asked Kagome standing next to him.

"Yes it is." said Inuyasha softly.

"You know ever sense you, Sango, and Kohaku moved here I've become happier." he added with a smile.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and started to move closer to each other. Soon Inuyasha's lips met Kagome's and they kissed passionately. Suddenly they both pushed away blushing.

"Um it's late I'm goning to bed." said Kagome blushing.

After Kaome went into the house Inuyasha went down to the mare and stalloin barn. When he went in the barn the horses that were awake looked to see who came in. Inuyasha went into Lady Kikyo's stall. Whenever he needed to talk to someone he trusted. He would go into Lady Kikyo's stall and talk to her. Lady Kikyo nickered softly when Inuyasha went into her stall. Inuyasha gave Lady Kikyo a hug then sat in the straw. Lady Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and lowered her head as if to ask "whats the matter master?"

"Oh Lady Kikyo I just kissed Kagome on the lips." confessed Inuyasha.

Lady Kikyo looked at Inuyasha without makeing a sound. Inuyasha looked up until he met Lady Kikyo's gaze. He looked into Lady Kikyo's intelligen eyes and knew what she was trying to say. Inuyasha patted Lady Kikyo's head and sttod up. When he stood up he hugged Lady Kikyo again then het let himself out of her stall. The house is quite when he went in and went upstairs. He walked by his room and walked up to Kaomge's room. Her door is closed and it looked like there was no light on. So Inuyasha turned around and went back to his room. In the morning after breakfast everybody went to the barns. Sense it's winter Kagome and Sango are ni charge of putting blankets on the horses. And take them outside and put them in their pastures.

Inuyasha and Shippo muck out stalls and clean tack. When Sango and Kagome are done putting horses outside. They go stall to stall in all three barns and give the horses fresh grain and hay. Kagome and Sango start in the weanling-yearling barn then they go the training barn. They always go to the mare and stallion barn last. Once Inuyasha and Shippo were done mucking out stalls. They went into the mare and stallion barn sat down and started cleaning tack. When Sango and Kagome came into the barn Inuyasha asked "Kagome can I talked to you in my office?" Kagome and Inuyasha went into a small room he used as an office.

"Kagome I'm sorry if I was to foward last night." said Inuyasha with a sorry look on his face.

"No you weren't I guess that kiss just surprised me." reasured Kagome.

"Ok I'm glad to hear it." said Inuysha with a smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome left his office and went back to thier chores.

What do you think Lady Kikyo was trying to tell Inuyasha? Send me what you think in your reviews.


	4. Sesshomaru butts in

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru butts in.

It is now early March Inuyasha loves the saddle Kagome gave him for christmas. Inuyasha gave Kagome and Sango their own pairs of jockey silks sense the girls wear different sizes. They had a party on new years to ring in 2006. Inuyasha has started training the new two-year-olds and the three-year-old Tetsusaiga. And Inuyasha is getting ready breeding season. He's not sure if he wants to breed Lady Kikyo this year. Inuyasha has two, two-year-old fillies one is red chestnut and the other is bay. The red chestnut is named Lady Luck because she was born on St. Patrick's Day. America's Spirit is the bay filly's name because she was born on July 4th. Inuyasha is in the mare and stallion barn when he heard something. He went outside to see what the noise was. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he saw Sesshomaru's sports car and a horse van pull up.

"Well, well, well hello little brither." said Sesshomaru cooly as he got out of his car.

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha leaning against the barn's door frame.

"I want to breed this fine stallion to Lady Kikyo." said Sesshomaru pointing to a tall chestnut being unloaded.

"Oh no your not breeding any of your horses to mine." said Inuyasha walking into the barn.

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the barn. Lady Kikyo is standing in the crossties because Inuyasha just came back from a trail ride.

"But Inuyasha this stallion's pedigree is perfect." argued Sesshomaru.

"I don't care if he has the worst pedigree in the world the answer is still no!" spat Inuyasha.

Suddenly Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha causeing him to fall on the floor infront of Lady Kikyo. As Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha Lady Kikyo let out a loud neigh. She stretched her neck trying to both bite Sesshomaru for hurting Inuyasha and to protect Inuyasha. Kagome was leading Tetsusaiga twoar the training barn when she and Tetsusaiga heard the neigh.Tetsusaiga pulled free from Kagome and ran toward the mare and stallion barn. Kagome ran after him as fast as she could. Inuyasha sat infront of Lady Kikyo as he pressed a rag against his bleeding nose. Whenever Sesshomaru stepped to close Lady Kikyo would try to bite. Suddenly Tetsusaiga came into the barn and reared up behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around and stared at the rearing colt in fear. Lady Kikyo nickered softly as she nuzzeld Inuyasha's head.

"Tetsusaiga down boy down!" yelled Kagome as she ran into the barn.

When Tetsusaiga heard Kagome he went back down on all four feet. Sesshomaru ran outside had the stallion loaded back up. Got into his sports car and sped of with horse van close behind.

"Tetsusaiga bad boy." said Kagome scolding the colt.

"It's ok Kagome he and Lady Kikyo were protecting me." said Inuyasha still sitting infornt of Lady Kikyo.

"Oh my are you ok?" asked Kagome getting the frist aid kit.

"Sesshomaru punched me but I'm fine." said Inuyasha as Kagome looked at his nose.

Shippo and Kohaku came into the barn. Kagome told Shippo to take Tetsusaiga to the training barn. And told Kohaku to take care of Lady Kikyo.

"Well it's a good thing Sesshomaru didn't break your nose." said Kagome looking at Inuyasha's bruised nose.

"We have to get ready to go to the Fairgrounds in Louisiana." said Inuyasha standing up.

Inuyasha has entered Tetsusaiga in the Louisiana Derby. He also has Lady Luck and America's Spirit entered in sperate maien races at Churchill. So he'll take them all down to Louisiana then he'll go to Churchill. After the Louisiana Derby Inuyasha wants to race Tetsusaiga in the Toyta Blue Grass Stakes. So they packed their duffel bags and and got ready to go. Kohaku and Shippo loaded Lady Luck and America's Spirit into the trailer. Then tey loaded Tetsusaiga into the trailer. Tetsusaiga has grown and matured alot but he still be a hand full at times. Now Tetsusaiga is 16.6 hands tall and he's looking better than ever. So far Tetsusaiga is unbeaten in four starts which is a rare feat for a colt his age. Then Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku got into the truck. Shippo and Kohaku are being home schooled now. All three barns are locked up just incase Sesshomaru tried anything.

A few hours later they arrived at the Fairgrounds in New Orleans. Shippo, Kohaku, and Sango unloaded Tetsusaiga, Lady Luck, and America's Spirit. They they put them in their stalls. Tomorrow is Thursday Tetsusaiga will workout rest Friday and race Saturday. The next day Tetsusaiga breezed six furlongs in fouty-six seconds flat. Shippo and Kohaku have their jockey licenses. But they still exercise for Inuyasha. Miroku is there to watch the race and to take Sango out on a date. That afternoon Miroku and Sango went out on a date. Shippo and Kohaku ate salads for dinner while they kept an eye on the horses. Inuyasha and Kagome went to a restaurant near the track. They enjoyed each others company they talked and laughed. When Miroku and Sango returned they went the track to see if there any horses working out. Suddenly Miroku knelt down on one knee and got a little box out of his pocket.

"Sango I've never loved or met anyone like you. Will you marry me?" asked Miroku opening the box and put the rind on Sango's ring finger.

"Oh Miroku I would love to marry you." said Sango blushing.

In the moring Miroku and Sango told Kagome, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Shippo the good news.

"Oh Sango I'm so happy for you." said Kagome hugging Sango.

Later that afternoon six colts cantered infront of the grandstand. Tetsusaiga drew number two out of six.

"Number 1 is Diablo, Number 2 is Tetsusaiga, Number 3 is Demon, Number 4 is Galloping Gambler, Number 5 is Hot Shot, and Number 6 is Rocky Road." said the announcer.

Before they knew it the sic colts are off and running. Diablo took the lead followed by Hot Shot, Tetsusaiga, Galloping Gambler, Demon, and Rocky Road. On the back stretch Diablo and Hot Shot have the lead. Tetsusaiga and Galloping Gambler are right behind them followed by Demon and Rocky Road.

"At the turn for home it's Diablo and Hot Shot fighting for the lead but here comes Tetsusaiga." said the announcer.

"Come on Tetsusaiga let's go!" yelled Kagome.

Tetsusaiga hit another gear and passed Diablo and Hot Shot. Behind Tetsusaiga is Galloping Gambler, Demon, Diablo, Rocky Road, and Hot Shot. Tetsusaiga crossed the finish line two lenghths infront. Inuyasha met Kagome and Tetsusaiga and led Tetsusaiga into the winners circle. Later that night they arrived at Churchill Downs. After they unloaded everything includeing the horses. Sango and Miroku slept in the truck Shippo, Kohaku, and Inuyasha slept infront of the stalls. Kagome slept in an empty stall. In the morning it was back to the races Lady Luck lived up to her name she won.

America's Spirit on the other hand had a bad start and placed second. They were back home later that day Inuyasha knows he has great friends and horses. Ever sense they kissed Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten closer. Miroku's and Sango's wedding is on the same day as the Kentucky Oaks which is the first Friday of May.

hmmm Sango and Miroku are getting married. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be next? The naxt chapter is coming soon.


	5. A happy ending

**Chapter 5**

A happy ending.

It is April 17th Tetsusaiga had just won the Toyota Blue Grass Stakes. Now he is unbeaten in six starts and he has enough earnings to get into the Kentucky Derby. Once back home and unloaded everything Inuyasha took Kagome out on a date. After eating Inuyasha took Kagome to the park. The moon is full Kagome liked how Inuyasha's silver white hair shined in the moon light. They stopped and looked at the lake.

"Kagome are your parents still alive? And do you have any siblings?" asked Inuyasha looking down at Kagome.

"My father is dead and my mother and brother disowned me." said Kagome looking at the ground.

"Why did they disown you?" asked Inuyasha with a surprised look on his face.

"Because I didn't take over our family shrine." said Kagome sighing.

"Oh that's to bad." said Inuyasha feeling sorry for Kagome.

Then Inuyasha knelt down and started putting a ring on Kagome's ring finger.

"Kagome will you marry me?" asked Inuyasha with a smile.

"Oh Inuyasha of course I'll marry you." said Kagome happily.

They set their wedding date for the first Saturday in May. Which is the same day of the Kentucky Derby. Three days before the derby Inuyasha told everyone to pack enough clothes. Because they won't be back home until after the Belmont Stakes. A friend of Inuyasha's is stayind at the farm to take care of the horses. They loaded Tetsusaiga, Lady Luck, and America's Spirit into the trailer. Then everyone got into the truck and they headed for Churchill Downs. It's the day of Miroku's and Sango's wedding. They are at a church near the track. Kagome is the brides maid, Kohaku is the ring bear, and Inuyasha the best man. One hour later Miroku and Sango were married. The next day Inuyasha and Kagome were married in the winners circle. Later that afternoon Kagome and Tetsusaiga are on the track with nine other colts.

"Number 1 is Galloping Gambler, Number 2 is Diablo, Number 3 is Tetsusaiga, Number 4 is Demon, Number 5 is Hot Shot, Number 6 is Chaos, Number 7 is Wolf Pack, Number 8 is Dragon Lord, Number 9 is Gold Rush, and Number 10 is Deadly Wild." said the announcer.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango are standing nervisly near the winners circle.

"And their off in the Kentucky Derby!" yelled the announcer.

Diablo took the lead follwed by Demon, Tetsusaiga, Galloping Gambler, Wolf Pack, Hot Shot, Chaos, Dragon Lord, Gold Rush, and Deadly Wild. One the back stretch Diablo and Demon have the lead. Followed by Tetsusaiga, Galloping Gambler and Wolf Pack, Chaos, Hot Shot, Dragon Lord, Gold Rush, and Deadly Wild. At the turn for home Kagome wanted to try to breat the record that Secretariat set in 1973. And she could tell that Tetsusaiga had alot left in him.

"Ok Tetsusaiga give me all you got!" yelled Kagome.

Tetsusaiga hit two gears and ran by Diablo and Demon like if they were standing still. Chaos, Wolf Pack, and Dragon Lord also passed Diablo and Demon. Now they were trying to keep up with Tetsusaiga with no luck. Tetsusaiga won the Kentucky Derby by four lengths. Followed by Wolf Pack, Dragon Lord, Chaos, Galloping Gambler, Gold Rush, Deadly Wild, Hot Shot, Diablo, and Demon.

"Tetsusaiga has just tied the record of one fifty-nine and two fifths seconds!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd went wild as Inuyasha led Tetsusaiga into the winners circle. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kohaku all had big smiles on their faces. Inuyasha is very proud of Kagome and Tetsusaiga. That night they celebrated the winning of the Kentucky Derby. This is Inuyasha's first Kentucky Derby win. Also that night after everybody else was asleep Inuyasha and Kagome had their own little celebration in an empty stall. The next day they left for Baltimore Maryland for the Preakness Stakes in two weeks. Inuyasha plans on entering America's Spirit in another maiden race. He also plans on entering Lady Luck in a grade three race. The day after they arrived Pimlico Kagome and Sango are working out Lady Luck and America's Spirit. Shippo is jogging Tetsusaiga while the fillies worked out. Inuyasha is going to lightly train Tetsusaiga for a week.

Then put Tetsusaiga back into heavy training until the Preakness Stakes. After all three horses were off the track they got baths. After their baths Tetsusaiga, Lady Luck, and America's Spirit were put into their stalls. It is the day of the Preakness Stakes Kagome is Tetsusaiga's jockey. Sango is Lady Luck's jockey, and Shippo is America's Spirit's jockey. Kohaku exerices rides and jockeys for Inuyasha and other trainers.

"Number 1 is Chaos, Number 2 is Diablo, Number 3 is Wolf Pack, Number 4 is Tetsusaiga, Number 5 is Galloping Gambler, and Number 6 is Dragon Lord." said the announcer.

"Hahahah looks like Tetsusaiga scared away alot of the competiton." said Inuyasha laughing.

"And their off in the Preakness Stakes." said the announcer.

Diablo and Chaos took the lead followed by Wolf Pack, Tetsusaiga, Dragon Lord, and Galloping Gambler. Nothing changed until the back stretch when Wolf Pack joined Diablo and Chaos for the lead. Followed by Tetsusaiga, Dragon Lord, and Galloping Gambler. At the turn for home Kagome got Tetsusaiga going Dragon Lord and Wolf Pack went with him. But Tetsusaiga has more speed than Dragon Lord and Wolf Pack. So Tetsusaiga won by the neck now he's unbeaten in eight starts. And his earnings are over 4 million dollars. Three weeks later Tetsusaiga is at home and not at Belmont Park. Tetsusaiga was stepped on by Dragoon Lord in the Preakness. Unfortuneately Tetsusaiga's injury didn't heal completely before the Belmont Stakes.

The vet said that Tetsusaiga is now lame thanks to his injury. So Inuyasha has retired Tetsusaiga and put him in the stallion part of the mare and stallion barn. For the rest of the year Lady Luck and America's Spirit did great. Now it is August os 2007 Lady Luck won the filly triple crown. It turns out that America's Spirit is better on turf. Tetsusaiga had won horse of the year even though he didn't go to the Belmont Stakes. Now Tetsusaiga has best two-year-old colt and horse of the year as far as awards. Lady Luck has best two-year-old filly on dirt and is nomitated for best three-year-old filly on dirt. America's Spirit is nomitated for best three-year-old filly on turf. She got second for best two-year-old filly on turf.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango are twenty-two. Kohaku and Shippo are eighteen. They go on trail rides when the weather is nice. Inuyasha rides Lady Kikyo, Kagome rides Tetsusaiga, Sango rides Lady Luck, Miroku rides America's Spirit. Shippo rides a red chestnut stallion named Fox Fire. Kohaku rides a bay stallion named Mohawk. Shippo and Kohaku are realy good jockeys they did learn from Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku are now partners they both own, breed, train, and race the horses on the farm. They have breed Lady Kikyo with Tetsusaiga. Lady Kikyo had rare twins and they both lived. She had a colt and a filly. The colt is the same color as Inuyasha's hair which is silvery white. The filly is dark grey with a heart shaped spot on her face.

Lady Kikyo's sire was Black Hawk and her dam was Black Velvet. Tetsusaiga's sire was Ancient Sword and his dam was Feudal Priestess. Inuyasha told Kgome she could name one of the twins. Kagome named the colt Inuyasha's Pride and Inuyasha named the filly Kagome's Heart. Both Inuyasha's Pride and Kagome's Heart grew up to be great racehorses. They did what their parent's couldn't or didn't do. For example Inuyasha's Pride won the Triple Crown and Tetsusaiga didn't. Kagome's Heart won the Filly Triple Crown Lady Kikyo lost the last Filly Triple Crown race by a nose. But Lady Kikyo did win the first two races of the Filly Triple Crown. Just like Tetsusaiga Inuyasha's Pride is unbeaten. Tetsusaiga was unbeaten in eight starts no horse able to beat him.

Lady Kikyo was a good racehorse too she was only beaten twice. Kohaku and Shippo are dateing. Kohaku is dateing a girl named Rin and Shippo is dateing a girl named Kim. When Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango have kids. They will take over the farm when they are old enough. So Pride and Joy Farm will be around for years and generations to come.

**The End.**

I hope you all like the story please read and review this story and my four other stories.


End file.
